Rule The World
by kmgproductionz
Summary: What if Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead were agents of SHIELD, working along side the Avengers to save the world?
1. Welcome To The New Age

Erin Lindsay was seventeen when Nick Fury found her. He took her off the streets and gave her a home within SHIELD. However, before he found her, she was trouble. Erin had been arrested five times by the time she turned fourteen, assault, theft, possession. She had been Fury's eyes on the inside to Chicago for quite some time, used as a CI by Nicks long time friend; _Hank Voight. _Voight relayed the information Erin gave him to SHIELD. No one was worried about saying something important in front of a stupid teenage girl. She was often overlooked, a ghost. With her help, Hank and SHIELD put a lot of people away. Eventually Hank got attached to Erin, feared for her safety and made a deal with Fury.

"_You're meant for more than this, kid." _Voight had told the young girl. _"This isn't the life I want for you." _

"_It's the only life I've ever known." _Erin replied. _"What am I supposed to do now, Hank? Go back to the streets? My dad's in prison – moms a junkie. How am I supposed to survive?"_

"_You have a chance to do something good." _Hank said. _"-A chance to be a bigger part of this world. To have a bigger part in protecting it and the people on it."_

"_I don't think I'm the right kind of person for that."_

"_I think you're the exact 'kind of person' for that."_

No one had ever believed in her the way Hank did. So she packed her things in a small duffle bag and hopped on a plane to D.C where Fury was waiting for her.

That was ten years ago.

"Are you upset you didn't get to dress up in the 40's nurse uniform?" Erin looked up from her coffee cup, her eyes on Jay Halstead, another Agent of SHIELD. "I can't help but try and picture it." He smirked.

"You would have seen it if your team hadn't messed up the radio recording." She took a sip of her coffee. "Was it that difficult to do a little research on the era?"

"How was I supposed to know the guy went to that particular baseball game?"

"Fury is going to have your ass for that when he finds out it was you who messed up the recordings." Erin told Jay, blowing on her coffee.

"Yeah, well maybe he shouldn't have put me behind a desk and let me go out in the field."

Erin sighed. She had heard it a hundred times before and each time she would say the same thing. "Barton gave his recommendation to where you should be put. Take it up with him."

"If you're out in the field, I should be out in the field." Jay argued.

"I can't help my excellence, Halstead." She smirked.

"-And here we have two of our most promising agents," Fury walked in to the room, a man standing next to him. "-taking a coffee break." He said sarcastically as he looked to the two agents. They both set down their coffee and stood up. "Halstead, Lindsay – when you two are done gossiping, meet me on the eighteenth floor." Fury said before leaving the room. The man in tan pants and a white t-shirt followed behind. When they were out of eyesight, Halstead turned to Lindsay.

"That was him, wasn't it?" He had seen pictures before, studied his case files. But Erin was the one who interacted with him. _Well, _she watched him as he slept by orders of Fury.

"Yes." She answered. It was the first time she'd seen him awake. "That was Captain America."

"Wait till Coulson hears he's awake." Jay said, following Erin as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Jay and Erin walked in to the room where the Fury was. Out of the corner of Jay's eye he could see the Captain standing by a large window, looking out at the busy streets of New York City. He wondered what he was thinking. This was a whole new world to him. Jay had read the reports but he had never seen Steve Rogers in the flesh, this was his first time.

Jay had been stuck on desk duty, never actually getting any field time since he was recruited to SHIELD. He was a hot head, always getting in fights. He was strong, brave, very loyal. The best sniper in his class. But still Agent Barton had recommended that he would be better suited for a desk than combat.

Erin on the other hand, she was doing field work, getting flown all over the world to go undercover. Her S.O had been Natasha Romanoff. One of the worlds deadliest assassins; _The Black Widow. _Erin learned from the best. Then again Jay thought that he did as well.

"Captain, I'd like to introduce you to your handlers; Agent Lindsay and Agent Halstead." Fury said, surprising both Erin and Jay. But the female agent didn't show her surprise, she simply smiled politely. She was trained by Natasha Romanoff. If there was one thing she learned from her it was not to show any hint of surprise – to go along with everything as if she had planned it herself.

Jay looked shocked but quickly sobered up when he saw the look Fury was giving him. "Unless you two don't think you can handle it?" Fury said, looking to Jay and Erin.

"We can handle it." Jay answered.

"Respectfully, I don't need handlers, Director Fury." Steve told the man with one eye, walking over to where he and the agents stood.

"Respectfully, that's not up to you." Fury replied before walking away.

When he was gone, Erin spoke up. "My name is Erin Lindsay." She told him, holding out her hand for him to shake. "It's an honor to meet you, Captain Rogers."

"Steve." He said as he shook her hand, looking towards the door that Fury had disappeared through. He then looked back to her. "And as I said before; I do not need handlers."

"We're simply here to protect you, Steve." Erin told him.

"I'm more than capable of protecting myself, Ma'am." Steve told her. Jay chuckled. Steve looked to him. "Do you find that amusing?"

"You're in a whole new world, Captain." Jay told him.

"I adapt to things quickly."

"Nonetheless, we are here to help you." Erin broke up the conversation. She watched as Steve sighed. She knew that in his mind he found it unnecessary to have two handlers, she was sure that he thought he didn't even need one. But as Jay had said; it was a whole new world. "Would you like us to show you around the city?" She asked. Friendly as ever. But Steve had a look in his eyes that she had seen from soldiers before. He wasn't looking at anything, he was remembering. "It'd be our pleasure." She broke him away from his thoughts.

Steve looked to Erin. "Do you guys have a filing room?" He asked. No one had told him about his men, _the howling commandos. _He needed to know if they survived the war. The people he left behind, he needed to know if they lived – had they moved on with their lives? _Peggy. _He needed to know about Peggy.

"Of course." Erin knew what he wanted. She looked to Jay. He nodded his head, leaving the area to get the things the Captain wanted.

"Here," Erin motioned for Steve to follow her. She walked up to the empty desk and logged on to the computer. "Halstead will get you some of the files but until then I can go through our database and give you any information you want."

"Would you mind if?" Steve pointed to the computer.

"Think you can handle it?"Erin asked, looking up at Steve who stood by her side. If he was friends with Howard Stark she was sure he wasn't a virgin when it came to advanced technology.

"Like I said, ma'am. I adapt to things quickly." Steve told her. A serious expression on his face. Erin smiled and got up from the seat, letting him sit where she had just been seated. "Besides, I've used a typewriter before." He added.

She repressed a chuckle and simply nodded her head. The room filled with silence.

"I lost fifty bucks in a bet because of you." Erin said, breaking the silence, her eyes on Steve.

Steve looked to her in confusion.

"We set a pool for when you'd wake up."

Steve looked back to the computer. "Sorry to disappoint."

"-Halstead bet five hundred dollars that you'd wake up next week."

He turned and faced her, his eyes wide. "Why would he bet that much?"

"Go big or go home, I guess." Erin told him. "You think he'd learn from the super bowl incident in 2010." She mumbled under her breath.

"Super bowl?" Steve looked to her.

"Football." Erin said. "I can make a list of things you've missed out on if you'd like me to."

She hadn't meant it as teasing, she was being genuine. But everything was so new to Steve. The people, he wasn't used to it. He took it as her making a joke at his expense.

"-What do you even know about me?" Steve snapped at her. "Aside from the fact that I'm Captain America and have been frozen for the last couple of decades?" He challenged her.

Erin leaned against the wall. "Steve Rogers: Born July 4th 1920. You grew up in Brooklyn. Before you were injected with the super soldier serum in 1943, you suffered from Asthma, Scarlet Fever, Rheumatic Fever, and Sinusitis. Chronic/frequent colds, high blood pressure, heart palpitations, color blind. The list continues, would you like me to go on?" She asked. Steve narrowed his eyes. "Your father; Joseph Rogers, died when you were a child. Your mother Sarah died of pneumonia while you were a teenager . You had a best friend; James Barnes-"

Steve stopped her. "So you did your research. You learned everything about me from a file."

"Many files." Erin replied.

Steve rubbed his head. "If you don't mind ma'am, I'd like to do this on my own."

"_Erin._" She spoke up. "And I don't mind. Take all the time you need." Erin said as she headed towards the door. She stopped, looked back at him over her shoulder and watched as he figured out how to use the computer on his own. He was right. He did adapt to things quickly. She walked past Jay on her way out, his brow quirked up in question as to why she was leaving. Erin simply continued to walk out of the room.

"Here are some files. You can find most of the stuff on the database but,"

"Thank you." Steve told him, grabbing the files as he walked up to the desk he sat at.

Jay watched him, stepping back. He stood there for a few minutes before Steve looked up at him. "What was it like?" Jay asked.

"Being frozen?" Steve replied.

Jay shook his head. "No," he spoke. "-the war back then." He asked. "I was stationed in Afghanistan before SHIELD picked me up, It was hell but – I can't imagine the circumstances you all were put under, even if you were a super soldier."

"Well HYDRA had technology more advanced than our soldiers had." Steve explained. "And a lot of good men were lost to it." He turned in his chair to face Halstead. "But I suppose every war zone is the same, no matter which decade you're in, no matter which war you fight."

Jay nodded his head.

"Luckily I had a good group of men fighting with me." Steve said, looking down at the files on the desk. He picked the first one up and stared at the name. _Gabriel Jones. _He gave in to a small smile. Steve then looked back to Halstead. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go over these alone." He said politely.

Jay nodded, leaving the area. He could see Erin on the other side of the door, her back facing the room – though he knew she was listening. Jay stopped, turning back around to look at the Captain. He walked back to where he stood. "I know you probably don't want to talk to anyone about how you're coping." He said quietly. The Captain looked up from the file he was looking at, his eyes intense. "-waking up decades in to the future, but if I were in your shoes; I'd hope to have someone like Erin around. If you need to talk about anything, she's your girl."

Steve looked away from Halstead and to where Erin was standing outside the room. He then looked back to his handler. "I'll take that in to consideration." Steve told him. "Thank you."

Jay nodded before heading back towards the door, leaving the room and taking his place next to Erin. They didn't speak, they simply stood guard. Waiting for their next orders.

* * *

She had been following Steve, never straying too far from the Captain as he walked around present day New York. Days ago, Jay and Erin showed him the apartment he would be staying at while he was in New York, a one bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. Erin wasn't sure about the location. Would it be too much for him to be back in Brooklyn?

_I adapt to things quickly._

He sure did.

She knew his story as if it were her own.

She had studied countless files on Steve Rogers, watched all the footage of him from the war. Erin even studied the files of the men Steve surrounded himself with, _The Howling Commandos. _She knew their files like the back of her hand. But the file that stood out the most to Erin was _James Buchanan _'Bucky' _Barnes. _He had been Steve's very best friend.

"_-Erin,"_ A voice buzzed in her ear. "Do you still have eyes on Rogers?"

She looked a few seats up from where she sat on the subway. Steve's back was facing her. Erin knew that Steve knew she was following him, never too far away. But he never stopped or looked back at her. "Yes." She replied.

Jay was back at headquarters. Something big had happened to one of their headquarters in the desert. Big enough for Fury and Agent Hill to fly out the day before. Rumors flew around but no one knew what had happened, just that the desert headquarters was destroyed. Fury and Hill made it out on time. They were flying back with Coulson and would be back in New York in the hour. _Barton was there, _Jay had said to Erin when they spoke about it. She had put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. _I'm sure he made it out. I mean, it's Clint Barton we're talking about. _

The subway finally stopped. She watched as Steve got off, following his lead, she did the same. A few paces back of course. _"Fury will be here soon. Give us your location." _

They walked down the street for a few minutes until Steve stopped in front of a building. He stood there for a few minutes before walking inside.

Erin walked up to the building. "Goldie's Boxing Gym." She told her team.

* * *

"Need a sparring partner?" Erin said, breaking Steve away from his thoughts and the punching bag he just knocked off its chain. "Looks like you killed your last one." She pointed to the bag across the room.

His back was facing her. She could hear him panting. Erin never realized a super solider could get tired. It shouldn't have surprised her. He was human after all. "No." Steve answered her. He sighed, turning to face her. "No, thank you."

Erin couldn't help the small smirk that twitched at the corner of her lips. "You know, you'll grow to like me." She told him as she walked up to where he was standing. "I'm very likable."

He couldn't fight that smile on his lips. "Yeah?" She reminded him of Bucky.

"Oh yeah!" She smiled. "I was voted _'most likable' _at the SHIELD training academy." Erin joked.

Steve chuckled, nodding his head as he grabbed a new punching bag, setting it up on the chain. He stepped aside, motioning to the punching bag. "You want to take a swing?"

Erin smiled. "I mean I'm not going to be punching it across the room or anything but I'll give it my best." She said as she walked up to the punching back. She spun her leg around, kicking the punching bag hard. Steve watched how fast she hit the bag, how she would spin around, jump up and kick it. He was impressed that someone of her stature could kick her legs that high. When she was done she turned to look at Steve. "Do I get Captain Americas seal of approval?" Erin asked.

Steve nodded his head, smiling. "I'm impressed."

"You should be. She was trained by the finest." A voice said from behind Steve and Erin. He looked to see a red haired woman leaning against the door watching them.

"Back so soon, Nat?" Erin said, keeping her spot by Steve.

"And miss out on an Asgardian God? I still kick my ass for not going to New Mexico with Barton the first time they showed up." Natasha said as she walked up to where Erin was standing next to the super solider. She looked to Captain America. "Don't let this girl fool you. She's holding back." Natasha looked to Erin. "She once broke a guy's neck with her thighs."

Steve looked to Erin with a look she couldn't read. Erin didn't say anything, she simply looked to Natasha. "Steve, this is Natasha Romanoff. She was my S.O and is one of SHIELD's best assets."

Steve held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"Natasha." Nat told him, shaking his hand.

"-I'm glad you two are getting yourself acquainted." Fury said as he walked in to the room. He walked up to Steve. "Trouble sleeping?"

"I've slept for 70 years, sir." He replied. "I think I've had my fill."

Fury looked to Erin. "Why haven't you taken him out? Shown him the new world."

"I tried. He's a party pooper."

"-Are you here with a mission, sir?" Steve asked, ignoring Erin's playfulness.

"I am."

"-Trying to get me back in the world?" He asked.

Fury shook his head. "Trying to save it."

"Erin, come with me." Natasha said, motioning for the young agent to leave the area with her. "I'll fill you in."

Natasha had told Erin everything that had happened, how she came back for Barton but Fury had sent her to get the 'big guy'. "Stark?" Erin quirked her brow.

"Banner." Natasha replied.

"Well I'm glad you're back." Erin told Nat.

The red head smiled before pulling Erin in to a hug. If there was one person in the world that Natasha Romanoff loved; it was Erin. SHIELD had made them family. She would protect Erin at any cost, no matter what.

Erin could still remember the first time she met Natasha.

"_Who sent you?" She asked, the grip she held on the young girls neck was not loosening. She watched as the girl struggled to breathe. Finally, the girl managed to speak. _

"_Fury!" She tried to gasp. _

_Natasha let go of the girl's neck, sending her into a spasm of coughs. "Sending teenagers after me?" _

_The girl glared, still coughing. "I'm eighteen." _

"_Eight-_teen._ Teenager." _

_The girl glared again. But she stood up straight; she was taller than Natasha, maybe by an inch or two. Fury hadn't said much about Natasha, just that she was the best person Erin could have as her S.O. "My name is Erin Lindsay." She spoke. _

"_Why did Fury send you?" Natasha examined her. She was just a kid, too young to be involved in any of this 'SHIELD' business. Natasha knew what it was like to be recruited for something that was bigger than her at such a young age. _

"_He told me you're my S.O." _

_Natasha looked at Erin, an amused grin playing on her lips. She wouldn't last thirty minutes in SHIELD. "So Fury is having me babysit now?" _

_Erin shook her head, annoyed. "Look, I don't know why he chose you to be my S.O because honestly, you're kind of a bitch – but he did. I'm here to learn from you. Not be 'babysat' or become friends." Erin had told her. _

_Natasha smirked. Maybe this Erin Lindsay would prove her wrong. _

"-So what's he like?" Natasha asked Erin as they walked out of the gym. "_Captain America. _He's very handsome."

Erin rolled her eyes. Natasha was always trying to set her up. "Well he was warming up to me." They crossed the street, walking to the black SUV that was waiting for them. "And then you told him I can break a guy's neck with my thighs."

Natasha smirked. "I was bragging. I'm proud."

Erin laughed. She knew Nat was worried about Clint, But she put on a brave face. Natasha was always so brave. "Yeah, well he probably hates me now." Erin said, trying to keep Natasha's mind off of Clint.

"Impossible." Natasha disagreed.

They stood in front of the SUV, waiting for Fury to come out with Steve. Erin looked to Natasha. Most people wouldn't be able to tell that Nat was worried, the way she wore the expression on her face was like a mask. But Erin knew Natasha; she knew how worried she was about Barton. "We'll get him back."

It wasn't surprising to Erin that Natasha was worried. It wasn't like Barton was being held hostage against people – because he knew how to fight his way out of that kind of situation. He was compromised; his mind wasn't his own anymore. He was a different person. _That _is what worried Natasha.

"Or die trying." Natasha spoke in a flat tone.

"Or die trying." Erin agreed.

Clint meant a lot to both of them. They'd both risk their lives for him without hesitation. Erin just hoped he survived this, that he wouldn't lose himself completely.


	2. Suit Up

_x_

Jay had been walking around the aircraft, waiting for Erin to show up with the Captain. He spoke to Coulson about what happened in the dessert, about how it was possible for Barton to be compromised. _Loki, he has this staff. _Coulson told Jay. _He can control people with it. _

_Like a magic wand? _Jay asked.

_More like a magic cane. _Coulson tried to joke. But Jay didn't find it funny. Clint had been his S.O, he was one of, if not the best, SHIELD agent they had. If he couldn't resist this magic _staff_, how could any of them?

Jay watched from the corner of his eye as someone walked in to the room he was waiting for everyone in. He recognized him immediately. "Dr. Banner." He stood up from where he sat, walking over to where he stood awkwardly, checking his watch every few seconds. "I'm Agent Halstead. It's an honor to meet you."

"Ah, yes. Hello." Bruce said, shaking the agent's hand. "It's been a long time since someone said it was an honor for them to meet me." He told Halstead.

Jay didn't know what to say. To be honest, he was terrified of the man and didn't think he should be in such a compressed space with him.

"I can see from the look on your face that you're regretting being alone in a room with me without a SWAT team. If you are too uncomfortable I can leave." Bruce said, a little amused by the look on the agents face. Jay sobered up, shaking his head.

"No, sir, if I have offended you-"

"I'm only joking, Agent Halstead." Bruce smiled.

Jay nodded his head, forcing a smile. He looked past Bruce through the window to see Erin walking up to where Agent Hill was. "-If you don't mind," Jay looked to Bruce. "I need to speak with a fellow agent." He told Banner. Bruce nodded his head, telling him to go. Jay walked out the doors and across the area to where Erin was standing.

She looked away from Hill and to Halstead. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Erin said, the color in Jays face ghostly pale. She looked in the direction of where Jay had come from to see Dr. Banner standing alone in the room Jay had come from. She looked back to Jay. _Oh, _she mouthed. Jay nodded. It was understandable for Jay to be a little concerned. They had both seen what the Hulk had done to Harlem the last time he was in New York.

"-Any word on Barton?" Jay asked, hoping Erin had more information than he did.

"He's off the radar." Erin told Jay, they looked at the screen Maria Hill was looking at, talking with Fury. They were compiling images of Loki seen all over the world, security cameras, even camera phones that might have captured him in the background.

"-We're sweeping every wireless excisable camera on the planet." Coulson said, walking up to where Erin and Jay stood. Erin saw Steve watching, taking everything in. "-Cell phones, laptops." He went on. "If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears to us."

"It's still not going to find him in time." Natasha said, crouched down on the ground looking at a screen full of Barton's information.

Bruce walked up to where they were standing. "You have to narrow you're field."

Erin walked over to where Steve stood, still listening as Bruce talked to Fury and the rest of the group. She could see the look in his eyes that he was amazed by all the technology SHIELD had. An organization that his Peggy had created.

"A little in awe of it all, Cap?" Erin asked as she stood next to Steve, nudging him in the side. He turned his head slightly, looking down at her. She was a little thing.

"Your boyfriend was right. It's a whole new world." He told Erin.

Erin looked at him in confusion. "Boyfriend?" Steve motioned to Jay who was crouched down next to Natasha. Erin held back her laughter, an amused expression on her face. "You think Jay is my boyfriend?"

"I just assumed," Steve said, a bit embarrassed. "I thought because," he remembered the conversation he had with Jay. The one where Jay said that Erin was the person to talk to if you needed someone. _She's your girl. _He thought it was because Halstead had romantic feeling for Erin. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed."

"Well," Erin smiled. Amused by the conversation. "You assumed wrong. Halstead is my partner and friend. Nothing more."

"Of course, I'm sorry." Steve apologized again. Erin simply smiled.

It wasn't that she was offended that Steve assumed she was dating Jay. He was a handsome man, funny, charming. That was Erin's type on the dot. But it wasn't like that with Jay, not at the present time. Erin didn't want to mix business with pleasure. She had learned early on not to do that.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Erin asked, standing in front of Steve.

Steve looked down at her. "What do _you _want to be doing, Agent Lindsay?" He asked. "There have got to be things you think you should be doing besides giving me a tour of all of this," he motioned around the aircraft. "You don't need to watch my every move."

"-Those are my orders, Steve."

"Don't you want to be finding your fellow agents under Loki's control?"

She narrowed her eyes at Steve. "Of course I do." Erin said. Of course she wanted to find the people Loki had taken; she wanted to do everything she possibly could to get Clint back. But all she could do right now was sit and wait until they found some sort of trace of Loki.

"Go, Erin." Steve said.

It was the first time he used her name.

"I'll be fine on my own."

She looked to see Coulson walking over to where they stood. Captain America was Phil's hero. If Steve wanted to be alone, it wouldn't be for long. Erin stepped away from him and made her way to where Natasha and Jay were now standing. They briefed for a few minutes but Erin kept her eyes on Steve. Jay spoke up and Erin looked in his direction.

"-Do you think it's a good idea to have him on board?" Halstead said, looking past Erin. She looked over her shoulder to see Jay was looking at Dr. Banner.

"No one knows gamma ray better than the big guy." She commented.

"-We got a hit. 67% match." Erin walked away from Jay, Natasha following her lead, and looked to the screen on of SHIELDS agents were looking at, watching as the image on the screen. "Wait, cross match. 79%."

"Location?" She asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany." He said, zeroing in on the address. Erin looked at the picture of Loki; her eyes studied his every detail. She could see out of the corner of her eye Steve looking at the screen from over her shoulder a few feet away.

"He's not exactly hiding." Natasha commented.

"Captain," Fury said causing Steve to look in his direction. "You're up."

Erin walked up to Steve. "Ready to suit up again?" She asked.

Steve looked down at Erin. "I'm ready."

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to Germany, not with SHIELDS advanced aircrafts. Erin sat in the cock pit next to Natasha. She looked behind her to see Steve standing at the end of the plane, ready to jump out. "You ready, Captain?" Natasha asked. Steve nodded his head before jumping out of the airplane. Erin held her breath.

She remembered when she first joined SHIELD, how nervous she was before every mission. It had been so long since Erin felt that pang of anxiety. But it wasn't for her, it was for Steve. He didn't know what he was up against. Because if someone like Clint Barton was so easily manipulated by Loki – she couldn't imagine what Loki would be cable of doing to Steve's brain.

Erin could see Steve. She saw the way he jumped in front of the older man, saving him from the blast that came from Loki's staff. His shield sent the blast back to Loki, the God fell to his knees. Erin got up from her seat in the cockpit and stood up, standing behind Natasha. She wanted to be out there, she wanted to be fighting with Steve. But she was following Fury's orders.

"Loki," Natasha said through the speakers. "Drop the weapon and stand down." She ordered.

Loki aimed his staff at the aircraft, sending a blast in its direction. The aircraft tilted by the side, the blast missing them by inches. Erin kept her eyes on Steve and Loki. Steve was on the ground, kneeling with Loki putting the staff to his head. She got up from where she sat and began to put on a parachute. Natasha grabbed her by the arm, knowing what she was going to do. Natasha felt Erin tense the moment she grabbed her arm. Natasha had learned early on that Erin did not like to be grabbed. "He can handle it." The red head tried to assure Erin.

"-The guy is all over the place! Rogers needs help."

"-Agent Romanoff," A voice said over the speaker system, the computers began to glitch and call Erin crazy, but she thought she could hear AC/DC playing "-You miss me?"

Natasha shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Stark."

"A little late to the party." Erin mumbled as she watched him fly in.

"I heard that." Tony said. "And I'd say I got here just in time."

Erin watched as Tony shot a blast at Loki, sending him flying in to the stairs. She sighed in relief when she saw Loki raise his hands in surrender.

"Never thought I'd see the day where I thank God for Tony Stark." Erin said as she took a seat down next to Natasha.

"-And I heard that." Tony said. Erin knew he was smirking.

* * *

"I don't like it." Steve said, looking from Erin to Loki. Tony stood next to them. Erin agreed, this all seemed far too easy.

"What? Rock of ages giving up so easily?" Tony commented, joining in to the conversation.

"-No. I don't remember it being that easy." Steve said. "This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you were still spry, for an older fellow." Tony looked away from Loki and to Steve. "What's your thing? Palates?" Erin rolled her eyes at his comment.

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, you know, doing time as Capsicle."

"_Boys,_" She spoke in a warning.

"I'm simply curious." Tony looked to Erin. He raised his brow. "Who are you again?"

"Agent Erin Lindsay." Erin told Tony.

Steve stepped forward, blocking Tony's view of Erin. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

Tony smirked. "Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

"-Erin, come to the cockpit." Natasha said when she looked to the weather patterns. "Where is this coming from?" She asked when lightening began to strike. Erin looked to the readings on the screen, not understanding the sudden lightening surrounding the aircraft.

Steve looked to Loki; a somewhat concerned expression was on the asgardians face. "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightening?" He asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki spoke up for the first time. Erin walked back to where Steve and Tony were standing. The plane shook with a thud. Steve grabbed a hold of Erin's arm, stopping her from falling forward as he gripped on to the side of the plane. She hadn't even had time to tense up or pull away.

"Get to the cockpit." Steve ordered Erin, holding her up, only letting go when she turned around to get to the front of the plane. Steve watched as Tony opened the planes back. A man jumped on board, walking in to the plane. Tony aimed at him only to be thrown back, right in to Steve. Erin watched as the man grabbed Loki by the neck before jumping out of the plane.

Tony sighed. "Now theres that guy."

"Was that another Asgardian?" Erin asked from the cockpit.

"Those guys friendly?" Steve asked.

"It doesn't matter. If he frees or kills Loki the tesseract is lost." Tony began to walk to the tail of the plane.

"-Stark." Steve tried to stop him. "We need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan." Tony said. His back facing Steve. "Attack." He said before flying out of the airplane.

Steve grabbed a hold of the nearest parachute, strapping himself in. "Sit this one out, Steve." Erin told him.

"I don't see how I can, Erin." Steve told her.

"These guys come from legends!" Natasha spoke up. "They're basically Gods."

"There's only one God, ma'am." Steve told her. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

Erin watched as Steve jumped out of the plane.

* * *

"Do you see those weather patterns?" Jay said, looking at the sudden lightening storm on the screen. It was Erin's location.

"Hm," Coulson said as he looked to the screen. "Looks familiar." He said, remembering the readings from New Mexico that he had procured from Jane Foster. "Looks like someone is back in town."

"Thor?" Jay asked.

"Unless I'm mistaken." Coulson put his phone on the desk, putting it on speaker. "Romanoff, what's your status?" He spoke in to the phone.

"We picked up a hitch-hiker." Romanoff said. "Goes by the name Thor. He says he's a friend of yours."

Coulson smiled.

"_You boys sure know how to make a mess of things,_" Jay heard Erin in the background. _"You nearly wiped out an entire forest." _

"_Forgive my actions, Lady Lindsay." _

Halstead couldn't help but hold back his laughter. "_Lady _Lindsay?" He said under his breath in amusement.

"What's your ETA?" Coulson asked Natasha.

"An hour tops."

"-Less than that if the three stooges keep their hands to themselves." Erin spoke up.

Jay smiled. Though he was jealous that he didn't get to go along with Erin to Germany, someone had to stay back and make sure Dr. Banner was comfortable. Halstead should have felt honored that Director Fury had chosen him to watch over Banner. But he couldn't help but feel more like a stewardess than an agent.

Jay had gone to war at the ripe age of nineteen, enlisting when he was eighteen. He never expected to have the life he has now. He was the best sniper anyone could ask for and SHIELD had recruited him when he was twenty one and finished his first tour. Fury had spoke about what promise Halstead had. But for the past nine years he had been sitting behind a desk.

Barton had been his S.O. Taught him everything he knew, and yet when the training was done, Clint had told Fury that Jay wasn't ready for the field. He thought now that he was one of Captain Americas handlers he'd see some field work, but it was Erin that Fury chose to go with Rogers and Romanoff.

It shouldn't surprise him that they picked Erin to go along with Rogers. She was the experienced one. _Why do you get to drive? _Jay asked when they had been following Steve around town. _Seniority. _Erin replied. _I'm older than you. _Jay retorted. _I've been a SHIELD agent longer._ Jay had groaned at Erin's words. _Besides, I'm better looking. _Erin teased. That had made Jay smile. She always knew the right thing to say to get him out of his bad mood. She had that affect on everyone she met. It was all part of her charm. It's what made people trust her.

He didn't know much about Erin's life before SHIELD. He only knew she was recruited at a young age, younger than him. A part of him didn't understand why she even bothered with starting up a friendship with him. She spent most of her time with Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton. He remembered seeing her when she worked closely with Clint. That's how he met her, through his S.O.

_What's his name? _Erin asked Clint with Jay standing right in front of them; she was ignoring him, not even looking in his direction. It was as if he wasn't standing right in front of her.

_His name is Jay. And he appreciates when people acknowledge him. _Jay had spoke up, speaking before Clint could say anything. Erin had looked to Clint and smiled before finally looking at Jay.

_I think we're going to be good friends. _She had told him with an amused grin.

He had hoped that by going to Germany, Erin and Natasha would bring Clint back. He knew what they were both capable of, and if anyone could get through to Clint, it'd be Erin and Natasha.

No matter how mad Jay had been at Clint for telling Fury he wasn't combat ready, Clint was Jays family now. He shared a bond with him, just like the one Natasha and Erin had formed over the years. Jay would lay down his life for Barton. Barton was Hallstead's superior, but he was also his friend. And Jay respected him. As a man, as an agent, and a friend. Erin knew all of that, that's why she promised that she would do everything in her power to try and get Barton back. _I don't believe he's too far gone. I don't. _She had told Jay before she left with Rogers and Romanoff. _Clint's too strong. You and I both know it. He's probably fighting tooth and nail on the inside to get back to us. _

_He shot at Hill. _Jay reminded Erin, how much of him was left that he would so easily shoot at a fellow agent?

_And he missed. When was the last time Clint Barton missed a target? He's fighting, Jay. I believe that with all my heart. _

Maybe she was right.

"Agent Halstead," Fury said, breaking him out of his thoughts. "A word."

* * *

"I need an answer from you." Fury said, looking Jay in the eyes. "And it's not going to be an easy one."

"Sir?"

"I need to know that you can handle field work, the kind Lindsay does. I need to know that you are capable of making split decisions under fire. I need to know that your head is on straight. You see, I _don't _know all of this. You're a mystery to me, Halstead. You're the best shot in your class, you work easily with Agent Lindsay; but for some reason Barton didn't want you out on the field. He didn't think you were ready. But right now I'm throwing caution to the wind. I need as many agents as I can get my hands on fighting. So tell me, Halstead. Are you ready to fight?"

Jay stood straight, taking in all of Fury's words. And without hesitation, he nodded. "Yes, sir. I am."

"Good." Fury said before walking away.

Jay smiled once Fury was out of sight. He was finally getting what he wanted. A chance to fight.

* * *

"Incase it's unclear," Fury said as Erin worked the controls, locking Loki in his glass prison. "You try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass-" He looked to Erin. "Agent Lindsay," He motioned for her to show Loki what will happen. She smirked and did as she was told, dropping the floor. "Thirty thousand feet – straight down in a steel trap, you get how that works?" He looked to Erin who shut it down at the nod of his head. "Ant – boot."

Loki laughed. "It's an impressive cage." He commented. "Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Erin spoke up.

"Oh I've heard." Loki smiled at her. "The mindless beast. Makes play to be a man." Loki looked away from Erin and to Fury. "How desperate are you? You call on these lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I?" Fury answered. "You threatened my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You have made me very desperate."

"-Don't forget that he kills because he finds it fun." Erin added, her eyes on Loki.

Loki looked to her. "Oh." He puckered his lips. "It burns you both to have come so close." He said. "To have the tesseract;" He looked between Erin and Fury. "Unlimited power. And for what?" He asked. "A warm light for all of mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is!"

Fury smirked. "Yeah, well let me know if _'real power' _wants a magazine or something." He said before walking away. Leaving Erin and Loki alone.

Loki looked to Erin, a mischievous grin on his face. "You could be a part of my army. You'd be on the winning side. How nice that would be for you." He spoke softly, almost mocking her. "My way is easier, Agent Lindsay."

"I'd rather die than do it your way." Erin told Loki.

"Perhaps you'll have the chance to do just that."

_Agent Lindsay, _the radio called. She recognized the voice. It was Hill. _'We need you.'_

_x_


	3. Roar

Erin walked in to the room. Her conversation with Loki left her feeling weak for some reason. She couldn't read him. He knew something, something about her. It was the way he spoke with her, like he knew her entire history. It left her feeling uneasy. "You okay?" Jay asked, walking up to Erin. He could see the look on her face, something was bothering her. She nodded her head and walked in to the room where Steve, Natasha, Bruce and Thor were talking. Jay walked a few paces behind her. Erin stood behind Natasha, her eyes met Steve's. He gave her a small nod. They had all heard her conversation with Loki. Erin looked up and saw that behind him, Jay stood, not watching Steve, but watching her. She gave him a look letting him know she was fine.

"-Iridium, what did they need the iridium for?" Bruce asked.

"-It's a stabilizing agent." Stark said, walking in to the room with Agent Coulson. He spoke softly to Phil, speaking of some weekend in Portland and then brought his attention back to the group. "-means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." Tony looked to Thor as continued to walk. "No hard feelings, Point Break, you've got a mean swing." He referred to the Iridium, patting Thor's arm. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants."

Tony began to talk to some of the SHIELD agents, asking one of the Carrier Bridge Techs to raise the monitors. "-That man is play gallaga!" Erin watched Steve look around in confusion. He then looked to her. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Tony went on.

Stark was too much for her to handle. She watched as he looked at the monitors in front of him, covering one eye. "How does Fury even see these?" Tony asked.

"He turns." Erin spoke up.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony continued to look at the monitors in front of him. "-The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start a cube."

"-When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Jay asked. Not so much annoyed with Stark, more amused.

"Last night." Tony looked to Jay. "The packet, Selvig's notes." Jay quirked his brow. "-The Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"-Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked, stopping Tony from speaking.

'-He'd have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Banner spoke up.

"_Unless, _Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

Banner nodded. "Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"-Finally! Someone who speaks English!" Tony remarked.

Steve looked to Erin. "Is that what just happened?" She chuckled.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled." Tony said, shaking Banners hand. "And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Banner looked baffled. "Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube." Fury walked up to the group. "I was hoping you might join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his." Steve spoke up. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."

"I don't know about that," Fury told Steve. "But it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor questioned. "I do not understand."

"I do!" Steve said in excitement. He looked to Erin. "I understood that reference."

Erin nodded her head with a smile. She then looked to Jay, motioning for him to follow her. Steve watched as they walked away from the group.

"So, Captain America said something really funny to me." Erin said when they were far enough away, looking up at Jay. He quirked his brow, waiting for her to finish. "He was under the impression that _you _were my boyfriend." She told him. "Now what would give him in impression that you're my boyfriend?"

Jay smirked. "You _wish _I was your boyfriend."

Erin smiled, but it didn't read her eyes.

Jay watched her, trying to read her. She was hiding something from him. "Are you OK?" He asked. "Loki didn't get inside your head did he?"

Erin sighed. "No. Not really."She didn't even believe that, she knew Jay wouldn't either. They have been friends long enough for him to know when she was lying to him. "He just, he looks at me like he knows me. Every single thing about me. It's unnerving to know he has all this knowledge of us from Clint and we really don't know anything about him."

"But we have Thor now." Jay reminded Erin. "And he can tell us more about Loki than anyone could." He gave her a reassuring smile and Erin nodded her head. But it didn't stop the feeling of uneasiness. Loki had something on her, and he was waiting to use it. That scared her.

"We should go find Steve." Erin said, no longer wanting to talk about Loki.

"He and Stark don't really get along, do they?" Jay asked as they began to walk.

"Yeah, and that's a shame. Because Steve and Howard Stark were very good friends back in the 40's."

"-Lady Lindsay," Thor called out, grabbing Erin's attention, stopping her from walking away with Jay. Erin looked to Jay, giving him a nod of her head, letting him go on to find Steve without her. Thor walked up to her. "May I ask you a question?"

"Only if you call me Erin." She smiled.

"There's a woman I met when I first came to Midgard,"

Erin smiled. "Jane Foster."

"Yes." Thor nodded his head.

"As soon as Loki took Dr. Selvig SHIELD moved Jane Foster."

Coulson walked up to where Thor and Erin were standing, listening to their conversation. "-We've got an excellent observatory in Traunsee. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote."

"-She'll be safe." Erin finished Coulson's thoughts.

"Thank you." Thor told them both. "It's no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man."

"He talked about you a lot. You changed his life." Erin said. She had only met him once, but he loved to tell the story of how he worked with an Asgardian God. "You changed everything around here."

"They were better as they were." Thor sighed. "We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we … we come here battling like Bilchsteim."

"Like what?" Erin asked in confusion.

"Bilchsteim." Thor said again. "You know; huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?"

"I don't think so." Coulson answered.

"They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path."

Erin saw out of the corner of her eye Natasha eyeing the screen that showed where Loki was held. She left Thor and Coulson and walked over to where she stood. Erin knew from the look in Natasha's eyes that she was planning something. "Need my help?" She asked.

Natasha didn't look at Erin, she simply shook her head.

"Need a distraction?" Erin smirked. Natasha couldn't fight the smile.

"I want to talk to Loki." Natasha looked away from the screen and to Erin.

"No problem, let's go." Erin said. But Natasha shook her head.

"I don't want you going anywhere near Loki." Erin gave Natasha a look. "Don't give me that look, Erin. He _plays _people. He'll feed off your rage."

"And he won't feed off yours?"

"I know how to conceal my rage better than you." Natasha told her.

"Well maybe that's the problem." Erin looked to the monitor, her eyes on Loki who walked back and forth in his cage. "He knows how to play people. Well let the player be played. Remember Paris?" She referred to a mission they went on.

Natasha smirked. "That could work."

* * *

Erin stood outside the doors to Loki's prison. She had wanted to go in with Natasha, let him play on their bond. Try to rattle them, strike them down with fear. But Natasha wouldn't allow it. _I don't want him inside your head. _Nat told Erin.

So she stood guard.

It wasn't that Natasha didn't think Erin could handle Loki's mind games; she just didn't want her to have to go through that. Natasha was always doing everything she could to try and protect Erin. She knew that Erin was capable of handling things on her own, but Natasha was her S.O. It was her job to look after her, to make sure nothing happened to her. She didn't know why. Natasha had had different SHIELD cadet agents work with her after Erin, but none meant as much to her as Erin did. Erin was her family.

And Natasha was Erin's family.

For so long, Erin hadn't felt the structure of a family, her mom was a junkie, and her dad was in and out of jail. When she joined SHIELD, she created her own family. Natasha and Clint. And later Jay.

When Erin and Natasha went on missions together, they showed their bond, let people see it so they could try and use it against them. But it never worked. _Let the players be played, _Erin would say. Instead of them finding your weakness, showcase it in front of them and let them think they've found the key to your destruction.

And Clint and Erin were Natasha's weakness. No doubt about it. So let Loki play on that just like others before had. It wouldn't break Natasha.

_Erin, _Jay's voice said through her earpiece. _I lost eyes on Rogers. _

Erin sighed. She walked away from the door, not wanting Loki to hear her. "Are you kidding me, Halstead? Where did you last see him?"Irritated, Erin waited for his reply.

After a moment with no reply, Erin spoke again. "Jay?"

Radio silence.

"Halstead, what's your location?"

"_-Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." _ Erin heard Natasha say through her earpiece. She looked around, waiting for Natasha to come out of the door. In her gut, she knew something had happened to Jay. She needed to find him. Before Natasha could stop her, Erin went off to look for Jay.

* * *

Jay woke up on the ground, not knowing where he was. He remembered talking to Erin over the radio, telling her he couldn't find Rogers. And then something had struck him on the back of his head. Everything else was a blur. He sat up, his hand reaching for anything to grab hold of. _"Halstead," _He heard from a few feet away from him, a small voice, almost a whisper. He put his finger to his ear to find his earpiece was gone. _Halstead, do you read me? What is your location? _

Jay blinked, trying to help his vision, but nothing was working, everything was still blurry. He got on his knees to try and search for his earpiece by hand. Though blurry, he could see something standing in front of him. A pair of boots.

"-Looking for this?" The voice said. Jay looked up. His vision cleared and he was staring at the barrel of a gun. He didn't recognize the man as a fellow agent, though he wore the attire, he was a complete stranger.

"-How'd you get on board?" Jay asked, still on his knees.

"A friend of yours showed me a way of getting on." The man said. He had a scar above his eyebrow, blonde hair with eyes blue as the ocean; they almost looked like they glowed. There was something wrong with him. He looked crazed. Jay knew this must have been the man to hit him while he was following Rogers.

"You can kill me. But you won't get to Loki." Jay said, knowing what the man wanted.

He smirked, making a tisk noise with his tongue. "It's too bad you have to die." The gun clicked and a shot went off, but Jay wasn't hit. He looked up to see the gun the man was holding in his hand drop to his side. Jay looked up at the man's face, blood spilled from a bullet hole between the eyes. The man fell forward, Jay moved just in time not to get hit by his body.

He looked up to see Erin standing down the hall, her gun still in her hands. "You OK?" She asked, lowering her weapon. Jay nodded his head, standing up from off the ground. He looked to the man who lay in a puddle of blood. Jay had never seen Erin kill a man before.

"-_This is Agent Lindsay, we have an agent down. I repeat, we have an agent down." _

"-He's not one of ours, Erin." Jay spoke up, walking over to where she stood. "He's one of Loki's."

"We need to get to Fury." Erin said, motioning for him to follow her. When she rounded the corner, a pair of arms grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

Jay ran forward, he grabbed his gun from behind his back and rounded the corner. But before he had the chance to shoot, Erin was on the man's back. "Take the shot!" Erin shouted at Jay. Halstead fired at the man's knees causing him to buckle forward. Erin jumped off the man, and grabbed him by the back of his neck, and pushed forward with all her might until his skull cracked against the ground.

Jay looked at her in shock. "Remind me not to piss you off."

Erin put her finger to her ear. _"Fury. We've got a problem." _She said in to her earpiece, ignoring Jay. Erin fell forward when the aircraft jerked. She could hear scattered commands coming from her earpiece.

_Number three engine is down, _she could hear Agent Hill. _Somebody's got to get outside and patch that engine._

_Stark, you copy that? _She heard Fury.

"Engine three is down. Whoever sent these men are trying to get on board." Erin told Jay, she grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him forward. "We need to find Steve."

And that's when they heard it.

A loud roar.

"Banner." Jay said. He looked to Erin and saw the fear in her eyes. It was the first time he ever saw her look scared.

Erin took in a deep breath. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

It was chaos, but Erin knew she needed to be strong. Loki's army was attacking, dressed as SHIELD agents. _How do we know which ones to shoot? _Jay asked Erin as they ran down the hall.

_Shoot the people who are shooting at you. _Erin told Jay. Halstead had never been out on the field before, but she knew he could handle himself. He had been under fire before in combat during his tour as an army ranger, but that had been different. He knew who his enemies were out there.

They got to the main floor, Erin spotted Fury. She jumped over bodies to get to him. An arrow went flying past her, when she turned to see who was shooting at her, she felt herself being thrown back by an explosion.

She looked up to see Barton.

"Fury!" She called out, pointing in Barton's direction, still not being able to move without being in the line of fire.

But it wasn't Fury who took the shot at Barton. It was Jay. Halstead hurried over to where Erin was, shooting the men who were firing at her. He sighed when he saw she wasn't hurt. "Come on," he told her, lifting her up.

_Engine one is now in shut down._

"-It's Barton, he took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?" Fury asked.

Erin sighed when she heard the voice in her earpiece. _"This is Agent Romanoff. I copy." _

Erin moved forward, in the direction of where she knew Barton was headed only to have Jay grab her by the arm, she yanked out of his grip as she turned around. "Romanoff can handle him." He told her. "We need you down here."

Erin would have fought him on it, but she knew he was right. And she knew that Natasha could handle herself.

* * *

Stark had fixed the engines, and Erin was surrounded by bodies, dead and injured. She looked over at Jay, saw the blood on his hands. They were shaking. Erin walked over to where he was getting fixed up. "You OK?" She asked.

He nodded, flinching slightly as they stitched him up. Jay had been hit on his shoulder. He had pushed Fury out of the way of the path and got hit himself. _It barely grazed me. _Jay said, wanting to continue fighting.

"-I need to find Steve." Erin told Jay. He nodded again, letting her know he was OK on his own.

"Go." He told her. Erin smiled softly at Jay. She had a new found respect for him. He was good under pressure. Erin turned to walk away from him.

She stopped when a voice came through the radio.

_Agent Coulson is down. _

Erin put her finger to her ear, not believing Fury's words that came across the radio. She looked back to Jay who was doing the same.

_A medical team is on its way to your location. _

_They're here. _Fury said. After a pause, he spoke again. _They called it. _


	4. Time to Shine

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket." Fury said, speaking up in a room full of silence. He held Coulson's trading cards in his hands. "I guess he did never get you to sign them." He tossed them to Steve.

Erin took in a deep breath. They were covered in blood. She closed her eyes, trying to be strong. When she opened them she saw Steve grabbing a hold of one of the cards.

"We're dead in the air up here." Fury said. "Our communications, our location of the cube." He walked around the table, looking at Steve and Tony. Erin saw Jay standing on the other side of Steve, eyes closed. "Banner. Thor. I've got nothing for you." Fury continued. "Lost my one good eye." He shook his head. "Maybe I had that coming."

Erin looked down to the ground. She hadn't believed it when she heard Fury over the radio. _They called it. _Phil, Phil out of all of them was who she thought would survive this. She didn't know how he did it. He had always been so brave. She knew Jay was close with him more than she was. But the time she did spend with Coulson. He was _good. _And he didn't deserve to die. Not like that, not by the hands of sociopath on a power trip. She looked back up to see Steve staring at her, she closed her eyes and looked away.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the tesseract." Fury broke the silence. "I never put all my chips on that number though 'cause I was playing something even riskier." He told them. "There was an idea. _Stark _knows this," Fury looked to Tony. "Called the Avengers initiative."

Erin looked to Jay. He looked angry, furious. Like at any moment he might rip someone's head off, as if he was strong as the Hulk. They had spoke about the Avengers Initiative, Erin and Jay. They even took bets on if it'd work.

'_Twenty bucks says it blows up in Fury's face.' _Erin had told Jay when they first heard of it. _'Stark won't work with a team – he barely works well with himself.' _She joked.

'_I don't know.' _Jay disagreed. _'I think it could work. With the right group of people. A group of heroes.' _

Erin had smiled. _'Don't _ever _let Stark hear you call him a hero.' _She teased.

'_I doubt I'll ever meet the guy anyways.' _Jay had laughed.

Fury's voice brought her back to his attention. "The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to. To fight the battles that we never could."

Erin had thought the idea was crazy. But she knew Jay believed in it. And she knew Coulson had.

"Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea." Fury paused. "In heroes."

Tony stood up; Erin could see he was angry, and walked away.

"Well," Fury sighed. "It's an old fashioned notion."

* * *

Steve had followed Erin when she walked out of the room after Fury was done speaking. He didn't know why. He had been furious with her when he found the Hydra weapons. _Had she known? _He was supposed to trust her – trust her and Halstead. But his trust went away when he found the Hydra weapons. And then he saw her in the room, trying to hold it together when Fury spoke about Coulson. He saw the sadness, he saw the rage, he saw everything. For some reason she was easy to read. It was like reading Bucky. His best friend had put up a tough act when he was sad, scared, both. But Steve always saw through that. That's what it was like with Erin in that moment. It was like he was looking at Bucky. And he realized he could never hate her. No matter how much he wanted to for her keeping secrets about the Hydra weapons.

"Erin," He called out when he saw her rounding the corner. She stopped, not facing him. He watched as she slowly turned around. She looked tired. He walked closer to her. "You OK?" Steve asked. She shrugged her shoulders, her expression unreadable to some. But he knew she was hurting. "Erin," Steve placed his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes locked with his. "I'm sorry." He said in sincerity.

She looked at him, she looked surprised. But she sobered up quickly. "We lose SHIELD agents every day." She tried to play it off. "It's the risk you take when you sign up for the job." Erin looked away.

Steve sighed. "You can talk to me, Erin." He told her.

"I know." She told him before turning to walk away.

Steve grabbed a hold of her arm, trying to pull her back.

Erin tensed with his hand on her arm and spun around. "-What do you want from me, Steve?" She asked in anger. "You want me to break down and cry? Tell you stories about Coulson, talk about what a good guy he was? Well I'm not going to, Steve. I'm going to continue on with my job like it's any other day. Because that's what you do when you're a SHIELD agent. You go on with life. Even when people die."

Steve let go of her arm. He wasn't going to push Erin. "Okay." He told her.

He could see the remorse in her eyes for getting angry with him when he backed off. But he knew she wouldn't apologize. She was too much of a hot head. Instead, she turned around and walked down the hall, leaving Steve alone. He sighed.

* * *

Erin stood in front of the door of the room she knew Natasha and Clint were in. She knocked lightly. _"Come in," _A voice said. Erin opened the door slowly to see Clint sitting on one of the medic beds. She smiled softly.

"Where's Nat?" She asked as she entered the room, seeing Natasha was not in the room like she had thought she'd be.

"Looking for you." Clint smiled. "I told her to stay put, that you'd come eventually. But you know she never listens."

"One of her worst traits." Erin said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it grows on you though." He told Erin with a chuckle.

Erin walked up to him, examining his injuries. "She'll really put you through the ringer, didn't she?" Erin said, her fingers touching the bump on his forehead.

"Yeah, well I didn't exactly go easy on her."

Erin smiled, looking down at the floor.

"How are you?" Clint asked.

"A little tired." She confessed, looking back up at Clint. "You see I had this archer shooting arrows at me today." Erin tried to joke. "But I could have totally kicked his ass." She winked.

Clint frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Clint." Erin told him. "It wasn't you. If it was you, you wouldn't have missed." She smirked.

"Erin," Clint grabbed her hand. "_I'm _not OK." He told her. "So I know that you're not either." Erin couldn't help it; she felt her eyes swell with tears. "Coulson was a friend."

She shook her head, trying not to let her tears fall. "People die on the job every day." Erin said once again. She had believed it when she said it to Steve. But now that she was saying it to Clint? They were just words. She didn't believe in them the way she had when she said it to Steve.

"It's different this time, though."

Erin nodded her head, sniffing. "Yeah." She agreed. Erin closed her eyes when she felt a tear fall. Clint moved forward, putting his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her closer to him so their foreheads touched.

"Loki _will _pay for this." He promised her. "I'll put an arrow through his heart. If he even has one." He joked causing Erin to smile. She pulled away slowly from Clint, felt him drop his hand from the back of his neck. "I won't let Loki hurt anyone else."

Erin wiped away her tears. "You can't promise that."

"I can." Clint disagreed. "I promise you, little bird, I will not let Loki hurt anyone else."

Erin smiled.

_Little bird. _

Clint had called her that when he first met her, seeing her skill in archery.

_You're good at that. _He had told her. _Almost better than me. _

Erin had recognized him. People called him Hawkeye. _I wouldn't say I was almost better than 'Hawkeye'. _She teased.

Clint had chuckled. _Maybe you'll be the next Hawkeye. My progeny. My little bird. _

Erin moved forward and in to Clint's arms, resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad you're back." She spoke softly.

Clint held on to her, his hand in her hair. "Me too."

* * *

Halstead walked down the hall, the image of Coulson's bloody trading cards stuck in his head. He tried to shake it away, not wanting to think about that. He looked up to see Natasha heading in his direction.

"You seen Erin?" She asked once they were standing in front of each other.

"She went to find you." Jay told her. Erin hadn't told Jay that's where she was going. He just knew. He looked at Natasha, seeing the cuts on her face. "I heard you went up against the Hulk."

"More like ran." Natasha replied, shaking her head.

Jay could see it was bothering Natasha. "Hey, I would have just hid in a corner, cried, and pissed myself. You did a hell of a better job than I would have done."

She looked to him, an amused look in her eyes.

"-How's Clint?" Jay asked.

Natasha took in a deep breath. "Beating himself up." She spoke honestly. "He blames himself for everything that has happened."

"It's not." Jay shook his head.

"I know." Natasha agreed. "But you know how Clint is. He'll blame himself forever."

Jay needed to find Clint.

* * *

Steve saw Tony standing alone, looking to where Loki's prison had once been. He recognized the look. It was the look of a lost soldier. He had seen it many times. Steve looked to his side to see a pool of blood. _Coulson. _

"-Was he married?" Steve asked.

Tony didn't look to Steve. "No. He wasn't. There was a … cellist, I think."

Steve nodded. "I'm sorry." He didn't know Agent Coulson the way everyone else around him knew the man, he only had a few conversations with him. "He seemed like a good guy."

"-He was an idiot." Tony looked to Steve

Steve looked to Tony, shocked. "Why?" He asked. "For believing?"

"-For taking on Loki alone." Tony walked away from where Loki's prison had been,

Erin's words lingered in Steve's head._ I'm going to continue on with my job like it's any other day. Because that's what you do when you're a SHIELD agent. You go on with life. Even when people die_ "He was doing his job." Steve said.

Tony scoffed. "He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have," Tony stopped speaking.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve walked up to him.

"_Right. _How'd that work out for him?"

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked as Tony walked past him. Tony swung around in anger.

"We are not soldiers!" He seethed. Steve looked at Tony, waiting for him to calm down. He watched as Tony closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm not marching to Fury's fife." He told Steve.

"Neither am I." Steve agreed. "He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done." Tony looked to side, the wall covered in Coulsons blood. He looked back at Steve who continued to speak. "-Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list,"

"-He's made it personal." He said suddenly.

"That's not the point."

"That _is _the point." Tony disagreed. "That's Loki's point. He hit us all where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart."

"-He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants – he wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right," Steve agreed. "I caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah. That's just previews, this is…this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered-" Tony stopped, realizing now what Loki was doing. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

Natasha and Jay had found Erin in the room Clint was in, she sat on his bed, and Clint wasn't in the room. "Where is he?" Jay asked as he and Natasha walked in.

Erin nudged her head in the next rooms' direction. Natasha walked up to Erin, looking at the cut on her lower lip. "You OK?" she asked.

"I'll be better when Loki is dead."

"Karma is going to bite Loki in the ass." Jay promised.

"I don't believe in Karma." Erin told Jay. "I believe in payback."

Natasha took a seat next to Erin on the bed. "Has anyone heard any word from Thor?" Erin asked. Natasha shook her head. "Banner?"

"Probably naked in some field." Jay spoke up. "Or terrorizing a town."

The door to the room opened, Steve stood on the other side. "Time to go." He said as he entered the room.

"Go where?" Natasha asked, standing up.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" He asked.

Barton walked in to the room, walking over to where Erin sat. "I can." He told Steve.

Steve looked to Barton before looking to Erin. She nodded her head, letting him know that Barton would be OK. That he was on their side.

"You got a suit?" He asked Barton.

"Yeah."

"Then suit up." Steve ordered. He looked to Jay. "You're a sniper?" He asked Jay.

Halstead nodded his head.

"Best in his class." Clint spoke up.

"Good." Steve nodded. "We could use that." He then looked to Erin. She was already dressed for battle. "You ready?" He asked her.

Erin pulled out her gun and cocked it. "Ready."

Natasha shook her head. "Sit this one out, Erin." She told Erin.

Erin smirked. "Not a chance in hell." She looked to Steve and then back to Natasha. "He goes, _I _go."

Natasha smiled, proud of Erin.

They were going all in. This was either their time to try and save the world, or die trying.


	5. Battle

They had crashed across the street from Stark towers. Erin had been up with Natasha and Clint while Jay stayed back with Steve, his sniper gear strapped to his back. "You ready for some field work, Halstead?" She asked as they got off the plane, the streets flooded with chaos.

He chuckled. Halstead knew he shouldn't be this excited about it, that there were people dying out there. But he couldn't help but be happy he finally was seeing some serious field action. Even Erin hadn't gone up against something like this. _Aliens? _No, none of them had faced this sort of thing before.

Steve pointed to next building over. "Get to the top of the roof." He told Jay. "Set up there and try and get a good aim on Loki."

Jay nodded his head, looking to Erin. "Have fun." Erin told him with a wink. He chuckled before he started heading towards the next building.

He stopped suddenly and turned around, calling out for Erin. "Do me a favor?" Jay yelled causing Erin to turn around and look at him. "Don't die."

She smirked. "Same." Erin said before she turned her attention back to Steve. She followed his lead when he began to run down the street.

"-We got to get back up there." Steve told Natasha, Clint, and Erin as they ran down the street to Starks building. They all stopped, looking up at the portal when they heard a thunder in the skies.

"Holy shit." Erin said when the giant ship came out of the portal, coming in their direction. She stood there frozen when the ship flew past them. She continued to look up, seeing aliens, _or whatever the hell they were, _jumping out of the ship and in to buildings.

"-Stark, you seeing this?" Steve asked.

"_Seeing,_" Tony said over the radio. "Still working on believing." Erin saw Stark fly above them. _"Where's Banner? He show up yet?" _

"-Banner?" Steve said in confusion.

"_Just keep me posted." _Tony said over the radio.

Steve looked to Erin. "Get up to the roof." He pointed to Stark towers. "Make sure Halstead has a clear shot of Loki."

"It'd be my absolute pleasure, Captain." Erin grinned. Steve watched as she ran across the street and in to Stark tower. He felt a pang of anxiety when he couldn't see her any longer.

He looked back at Clint and Natasha who had the same worried expression written on their faces. "She'll be fine." Natasha finally said. "She can handle this."

Steve hoped Natasha was right.

* * *

When Erin had entered the building, people were already trying to flee the building. But it wasn't safe outside. They needed to get to lower ground. She fired her gun in the air, stopping them from running out the front doors. "Everyone needs to get to lower ground!" She hollered over the noise of outside. But the people didn't listen and tried to push past her to get to the door. Erin fired her gun in the air one more time causing the people to drop to the ground. "If it hasn't been made abundantly clear – it's not _safe _outside!" Erin yelled. "The one place you _will_ be safe is below ground!"

A woman ran up to Erin, grabbing a hold of her. "My husband! He's on the upper floor! I was supposed to meet him for lunch!" She cried.

Erin nodded. "I will make sure everyone gets underground, I promise." She swore to the woman.

"_Please, please!" _More people cried. "Help us!"

The crying woman was now clinging to Erin, her arms wrapped around her. Erin looked around. "I need a security guard." She called out.

A heavier set man came forward. "I'm head of security at Stark Towers." He told Erin.

"Do you know how to get underground?" She asked. He nodded his head, his eyes weren't on her though, he was looking past her outside. Erin snapped her fingers in front of his face, gaining his attention, causing him to look back at her. "I need you to take these people underground." She pulled out a small glass remote from her back pocket and handed it to the security guard.

"What is that?" The security guard asked as he held the device in his hand.

"A virus." Erin told him. "It's going to let you go underground without putting in all the codes."

"I don't think Mr. Stark is going to be happy about that."

"Leave Mr. Stark to me." Erin said before handing the woman who was clinging to her off to the security guard.

"-My husband!" She cried out.

"I'll get him. I promise!" Erin told her. "What's his name?"

"-James." The woman yelled.

"I will get James and everyone else up there down here. But I need you to go with him." Erin pointed to the security guard. "Everyone needs to follow him!" She told the crowd.

Erin sighed in relief when people looked to the security guard. "As the lady says, follow me. I will get you to safety." He told the people causing everyone to follow him. He looked to Erin one more time. She nodded her head with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Jay had made it up to the top of the roof. He had been in the building when the mother ship showed up. He watched it fly past him, creatures jumped from the ship in to the buildings surrounding him. He got down on the ground, aiming his rifle at the creatures He began to fire, hitting each of his targets. He was invisible to everyone around him; no one saw where the bullets were coming from.

Halstead looked to the ground. He could see Rogers, Romanoff and Barton through his sniper rifle but didn't have eyes on Erin. He put his finger to his ear. _'Lindsay, what's your location?' _He asked through the radio. She didn't answer. _'Erin,' _his voice was more panicked.

'_Currently running up a 93 story building.' _

Jay sighed in relief when he heard his voice. He chuckled. '_You sound a little out of breath.'_

'_Bite me, Halstead.' Erin replied. 'Do you have eyes on Loki?' _She asked.

Jay turned his sniper rifle towards Stark tower, looking to see Loki standing on the top floor of the building. _'I've got the shot.'_

'_Do not take it, Halstead. Wait until I tell you.' _She ordered him.

Halstead groaned. _'Well in the mean time can I take down some of these E.T freaks?" _He asked.

He heard Erin laugh. _'Be my guest.' _

While Jay set up his next shot, something fired at him. He rolled on the ground, another shot missing him. He looked to see, _what did Loki call them? Chitauri? Yeah, a Chitauri, _a Chitauri aiming at him. He grabbed his gun, firing at them. But with each hit Jay made, more Chitauri appeared. '_I could use a little help up here.' _Jay said over the radio.

'_I'm on my way.' _Jay heard Clint say in his ear. _'Stark, I could use a lift.'_

"_No problem. Better clench up, Legolas.'_

Jay continued to fire until he saw Clint on the other side of the roof. He sighed when each Chitauri fell to the ground with an arrow in their head. He stood up and walked over to where Clint stood, taking the arrows out of the dead and reloading.

"What are you going to do when you run out?" Jay asked, amused with Clint's methods.

Clint shook his head. "I'm glad you find this humorous." Clint said. He handed a Chitauri spear to Jay. "This takes them out better than a bullet."

"Noted." Jay took it.

* * *

Erin had checked each floor, making sure everyone got underground. Occasionally asking if there was a James around. But no such luck. Most of the people had already gone down to the lobby when Erin had showed up, telling them to go underground. Only a few on the top floors. Erin reached the top floor, below the tower. "Anyone in here?" She shouted.

A group, three women and four men came out from under a large desk.

"We need to get you all to lower grounds. There's a security guard who's taking everyone underground."

"Sean?" A man with graying hair spoke up.

"I didn't catch his name. He said he's head of security." Erin told him. "And I trust in him to get you all to where you need to go."

"-There's a man in the tower." A woman spoke. "A mad man! He's up there and swore he'd kill us all if we left."

Erin looked up above her to the ceiling. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him." She told the blonde haired woman. The ground began to shake. Erin looked out the window to see another one of the ships heading in her direction. Erin looked back to the man with graying hair. "You guys need to get underground now."

They all nodded, running past her.

"-Wait!" Erin called out causing them to stop. "None of you would happen to be James, would you?" Erin asked.

The man with gray hair moved forward. "My name is James."

Erin sighed. "Your wife is waiting for you underground. Make sure you find her."

He smiled with a look of relief in his eyes. "Good luck." He told her.

Erin nodded her head. She was going to need it.

* * *

Steve looked up in the sky at Stark tower. He hadn't heard from Erin yet. She was supposed to check in once she was inside. _'Lindsay, do you have eyes inside?' _He asked. But she didn't reply. _'Erin, where are you?' _

Still no reply.

He looked to Natasha who was still fighting the Chitauri. She was too busy to go to the tower to check on Erin.

'_Erin!' _He said more loudly. When she didn't reply, Steve looked up to building across from Stark towers. _'Barton, I need eyes on Lindsay.' _He told him over the radio.

A Chitauri fired at Steve, nearly hitting him before Steve jumped up on to a car. He blocked the next hit the creature fired at him with his SHIELD, shooting it back at the Chitauri, killing it.

'_I have eyes on Lindsay.' _Barton said over the radio.

Steve sighed in relief. He put his finger to his ear. _'Where is she?' _he asked, looking up at Stark tower.

'_She's inside the tower.'_

'_-Do you have eyes on Loki?' _Steve asked.

'_Yes, she's behind him.'_

'_-Behind him?'_

'_Oh cap, if only you could see this.' _Barton said over the radio.

* * *

Erin could hear everyone over the radio, mainly Clint and Steve. She hadn't answered Steve's call earlier because she had been hiding behind a counter Loki was standing in front of, his back facing her. But their chatter was driving her crazy. Something flew past the window, distracting Loki for a moment. Erin knew she needed to strike now.

She jumped from behind the counter, her legs bouncing on top of the bar. Erin pulled two daggers from behind her back and jumped at Loki, the daggers plunging in to his sides, ripping at his skin. Loki spun around, the woman still on his back. He roared, finally throwing her off of him. Erin fell to the floor, rolling on her side. When Loki stepped forward she pushed herself up off the floor. "You again." He said with a snarl. Loki stepped forward.

Erin glared. When he had knocked her to the ground she had landed on her wrist. She could feel the sprain. But she wouldn't let the pain show. She stood.

"And so they send you, the mighty Agent Lindsay, to die a noble death." Loki said causing Erin to roll her eyes. "I had so many plans for you. If only you took my side of the cause."

"Sorry, Green. I only fight on the winning side."

Loki laughed. "Look around, Agent Lindsay. Can you hear the screaming on the streets? Your world is losing."

"We'll prevail." Erin told Loki. She was a stubborn thing.

"You know, I was inside the thoughts of Agent Barton. He thinks of you fondly. _His little bird._" Erin flinched. "Have I struck a nerve?" He smirked, walking closer to her. Erin took a step back, moving her hand behind her back to reach for her gun. Loki continued to walk forward until they were on the roof. "Does Agent Romanoff know?" He asked, amused by it all. "She cares deeply for Agent Barton. Would she be upset to find out that at a time, you and Barton were lovers?"

Erin glared. No one knew about her and Clint, it had happened years ago and to this day she still felt like she had wronged Natasha by sleeping with him. There was nothing romantic between Natasha and Clint (Or at least that's what Natasha told her), but they had an undeniable connection that no one truly understood. Clint had saved Natasha's life by bringing her to SHIELD.

"She's perceptive. Perhaps she already knows."

"You're really getting off on this, aren't you?" Erin asked. "Well, I hate to stop this before you finish, but I'd like to get on with my day." Erin pulled the gun out from under her shirt and aimed it at Loki. "Put down the staff, Loki."

Loki looked down at his staff. "Oh, this?" He smiled. "I think not."

Erin fired at him, but he blocked each bullet. She continued to fire at him, each shot Loki would step closer to her. Erin should have known better than to go up against Loki alone. Before she knew it, Loki had knocked the gun out of her hand and his hand wrapped around her neck.

She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong, her nails dug in to his skin. "Now, Agent Lindsay, I would offer you again a chance to be on the winning side." Loki said as he held her up by the throat. He stepped until they were on the edge of Stark building. Erin spit in his face. Loki chuckled. "Have it your way."

"-Brother!" Thor shouted, stopping Loki from moving forward to push Erin. He stepped forward. "How many more have to die in your name?" He asked. Loki kept his grip tight on Erin's arms, but his eyes were on Thor. "How much innocent blood must you spill?"

Loki chuckled as he looked to Erin. "She is far from innocent."

"She is a friend." Thor moved closer.

Loki looked from Erin to Thor, a wicked smile on his face.

"A friend you say?" He asked. "Well since you put it that way." He said, taking a step back. Erin let out a sigh of relief. Loki smirked before stepping forward and pushing her off the ledge of the roof.

"NO!" Thor roared.

Erin was falling. She could barely breathe. Her mind flashed with images of her life, of the people she loved. _How cliché, _she thought as she fell. Erin thought of Natasha, of Clint, Jay, and Fury. She thought of Hank, of her father and mother. Of her best friend from childhood; Annie. She'd never see these people again, she was going to die.

But she didn't want to die. She knew it was part of the job; your life would always be at risk if you were an agent of SHIELD. She knew that signing up. But it was up to you to fight for your life. What was she supposed to do in this situation?

Scream?

Pray?

Hope she falls in a bush?

Nothing was going to save her.

So she simply looked up at the sky, at the windows of Stark Tower showing her own reflection as she fell. Nearly ten feet away from the ground, a pair of iron arms wrapped around Erin, saving her from her death. She looked up in surprise.

"Well hello there, sweetheart." Tony said as he looked down at Erin. "Come to join the fight down here have we?" He asked. "You do know we have an elevator in the building?" Tony teased.

Erin continued to breathe quickly, still shocked that she wasn't dead. She looked up at Tony who was still holding on to her. "Stark," She breathed out, looking in to the mask of Iron Man. "I've never been happier to see you." She laughed.

Erin could hear Tony chuckle. "You're lucky birdman saw you falling or you'd be like gum on the cement."

_Clint. Thank God for Clint. _

Tony helped her stand up; once she could stand by herself he pointed her in the direction of where he knew Steve and Natasha were fighting in the streets. "Go on, Agent Lindsay. Show us what you've got."

Erin smirked before running in the direction Tony was pointing at, pulling out her gun as she ran.

* * *

Erin ran forward, the sprain in her wrist killing her. She gripped on to it. Erin could see Steve a few yards away. She looked up just in time to see Natasha jumping up on to one of the Chitauri ships. She smiled, shaking her head. Erin heard a roar and looked behind her to see Stark Tower to see Hulk climbing up it. She hadn't even known Banner had showed up.

Erin looked back to see Steve was alone, outnumbered. He needed help. She ran forward, her gun aimed at the Chitauri, taking fire at them.

Steve watched as they fell around him, he then saw Erin running towards him. "Looks like you could use some help." She told him once she was in front of him.

Steve had seen it all. He had looked up to the sky to see her falling from the tower. His mind had instantly flashed to Bucky, something he tried to forget. He was standing there, unable to do anything but watch. He had heard Barton over the radio, that's why he had looked up, not wanting to believe it.

_Stark! _Barton had yelled over the radio. _Get to the Tower! Erin! _

It was all Steve had heard before he looked up to see Erin falling through the sky.

Steve grabbed Erin by the shoulders, anger flushed his face. "I told you to get eyes on Loki; I didn't tell you to go after him!" Steve yelled at Erin, his hands still on her shoulders. Erin yanked away from him.

"This is not the time, Steve!" She yelled back. When she tried to walk away, Steve gripped on to her arm and pulled her back to him. Erin glared at him when she was facing him.

"You almost died!"

"I'm aware!" She yelled back, getting in his face. "But I didn't, did I?" Steve didn't say anything, he simply looked at her. "Stop trying to protect me, Steve!" Erin said in anger.

"Its instinct, Erin!" Steve yelled.

"What? To save the damsel in distress? I'm no damsel, Steve. It's not your job to protect me. It's my job to protect you!" She told him. "Now let me go."

Steve looked past Erin to see a Chitauri aiming at her. He pushed her to the ground and took the hit instead.

Erin fired at the Chitauri, killing it before she crawled over to Steve. He groaned, holding on to his side. "Did I not just tell you to stop trying to protect me?" She said in annoyance.

Steve looked up at her, a small crooked grin on his face. "Instinct."

Erin looked down at, unbelievably angry, but still somehow smiling. "Shut up and get up!" She told him as she helped him up. "Can you fight?" She asked.

'What?" He smirked. "You getting sleepy?"

Erin rolled her eyes. "Get going, old man." She told him, pushing him forward. Steve smiled before running down the street to fight off more Chitauri. Erin hadn't noticed all the dead Chitauri surrounding them when she had been fighting with Steve. She looked up at the building a bit away from her and looked up to see Jay in one of the windows, his eyes on her.

She smiled. Erin put her finger to her ear. _'Thanks, Halstead.' _

'_Didn't want to interrupt a lovers' quarrel.' _Jay replied causing Erin to roll her eyes. She held up her hand, giving him the finger. She could hear him laughing over the radio.

Erin looked behind her to see Thor on the ground now, fighting the Chitauri. She ran over to help him. A Chitauri jumped out in front of her, aiming his spear at her. Erin stopped dead in her tracks. She heard the sound of Thor's hammer and quickly ducked. When she looked up, the Chitauri was missing his head. She stood up, looking at Thor who stood a few feet in front of her.

"-Lady Lindsay!" Thor yelled when he saw her. He ran forward and picked her up in his arms in to a hug, squeezing her tight. "I thought you dead."

Erin laughed, hugging him back. "Yeah, I thought me dead too." She told him.

Thor set her down and grabbed a hold of a spear from the dead Chitauri. "Use this, it will kill them easier." He told her. Erin smiled as she took it from him. Thor looked down at her. "I am very glad my brother did not succeed in killing you, Lady Lindsay." He told her.

Erin nodded her head with a smile. "Yeah, me too." She agreed. "Come on, I know an old man who needs our help right about now." She told Thor, pointing in Steve's direction. Thor did not understand her joke, but followed her.

Thor and Erin ran over to where Steve was. Thor threw his hammer, sending it flying in to a group of Chitauri, knocking them all out with a great force. Steve looked up to see them. Erin jumped up on a car, jumping on the back of a Chitauri who hadn't been hit. She aimed the spear at his head and sent it a blast to the skull. Erin fell to the ground, landing on her already sprained wrist. She heard the bone crack. She winced, trying not to show too much pain.

Thor walked up to her. "Lady Lindsay?" He asked, wanting to make sure she was fine.

"I'm OK." She lied, pushing herself up off the ground with her good wrist. "It's nothing, I can still fight." She told him.

'_-I can close it!' _

Erin heard Natasha over the radio.

'_Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!'_

"-Do it!" Steve yelled.

'_No, wait!' _Stark said over the radio.

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Steve said, looking up at the portal.

"_I got a nuke coming in; it's going to blow in less than a minute."_ Stark told them all. _"And I know just where to put it." _

Erin looked to Steve, worry in her eyes. "He won't be able to get back." She told him, her eyes swelling with tears. She never thought she'd weep over Tony Stark. Maybe it was because of the pain from her wrist.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip." Steve spoke softly.

But Tony didn't answer. Erin stood between Thor and Steve as they watched Tony fly through the portal with the nuke. She held her breath as she waited for him to reappear. But when a few moments went by and Tony had yet to reappear, Steve put his finger to his ear.

"Close it." He told Natasha.

Erin watched as the portal began to close, her eyes still swelling with tears. Suddenly, she felt a hand wrap around her own. She looked over to see Steve holding on to her hand, his eyes still on the closing portal. "Son of a gun!" Steve said suddenly, smiling. Erin looked away from him and up at the sky. She let out a breath when she saw Tony falling out of the portal just before it closed for good.

"Thank God," she whispered. Erin had a new fondness for Tony since he was the one to save her from falling to her death. She quickly began to worry at the speed Tony was falling. He wasn't stopping. She squeezed Steve's hand.

"He's not slowing down!" Thor said, spinning his hammer, ready to go get Tony. But before he could, Hulk appeared from the sky, grabbing a hold of Tony, sliding down the building until they hit the ground.

Erin let go of Steve's hand and ran to where the Hulk and Tony were now on the ground. She watched as Banner pushed Tony off of him. Thor was at Tony's side, moving him on his back and taking off the iron mask.

Erin fell to her knees, watching as Steve put his hand to Starks chest, his ear to his mouth to check if he was breathing. He looked up at her, shaking his head. Erin closed her eyes, looking away.

Suddenly, Hulk roared so loud the ground shook, Erin looked down just in time to see Starks eyes open at the sound, jumping a little. His heart kick starting. Erin sighed in relief. Hulk continued to roar, beating his chest. Tony looked around to see everyone looking down at him. "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." He looked up to Erin. "Oh, wait. Did you kiss me?" Erin laughed, shaking her head, her eyes still full of tears. She rest her head on Tony's chest. "Anything good happen while I was gone?" Tony asked.

Steve smiled. "We won."

"Alright. Yay! Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day." Tony said, Erin laughed and moved her head off of him, looking down at him. "You ever tried Shawarma?" He asked. "There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"We're not finished yet." Thor spoke up, looking to Stark Tower where his brother was.

"-And then Shawarma after." Tony told them.

* * *

Clint had left Jay on the street to go up to Stark Tower alone. He told him to go check up on Erin, to make sure she was ok. He followed orders, walking the street until he found her. He saw her standing around a circle of dead Chitauri.

"I see you made it out alive." Jay said as he walked up to Erin. She turned around to face him, a smile on her face. Jay moved in front of her, his hand finding her face as he examined her, the cuts and bruises on her face. "Have any fun working with The Avengers?" Wiping dirt from her brow.

Erin laughed, pushing his hand away. "More fun than you had with your sniper rifle." She smirked.

"Don't knock the rifle. It saved your ass."

Erin smiled. "Yeah, thanks for that." She told him, meaning it.

Jay nodded. "I couldn't let you die." He told her. "Do you know what Natasha would do to me if I let you get killed?"

"Castration?" Erin was quick with a reply.

Jay laughed and looked up at the tower. "What do you think they're doing up there?" He asked.

"Taking turns using Loki as a punching bag." Erin said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You hungry?" Erin asked Jay.

"Starving." He laughed.

"We're going to Shawarma after they're done with Loki."

"-Shawarma? I heard that place sucks."

"Tony's pick." Erin told him.

"Well I guess I can't really argue with a guy who just died."

Erin smiled. "I wouldn't." Jay chuckled as he put her arm around Erin's shoulder; they headed in the direction of Stark tower.

Everything was changed now. People knew that there were heroes out there watching over them. It was up to them how they would handle that information.

Jay couldn't help but think of how proud Coulson would be. Perhaps he didn't die for nothing.


	6. This Isn't The End

Erin stood next to Natasha and Clint, watching as Bruce put the tesseract inside a tube that Selvig held. Jay walked up to where Erin stood, standing on the other side of her. "You think it's over?" He asked.

Erin looked to Loki, who was looking at the tesseract. "I think this battle is over. Thor is bringing Loki back to Asgard where he's sure to be imprisoned for the rest of his life."

"Doesn't seem like enough." Jay commented. He watched as Erin walked away from him and up to Loki.

Loki looked up, seeing Erin standing before him. "I told you." She smirked at the demi-god. "I told you we would prevail."

Loki glared.

Erin chuckled before taking her place between Natasha and Jay.

Thor walked up to where the four agents stood. He looked to Erin. "Lady Lindsay,"

She smiled, shaking her head. "When are you going to call me Erin, big guy?" She asked.

He grinned at her. "_Erin,_" he said. "It was an honor fighting with you." Thor told her, he then looked to Jay, Natasha and Clint. "It was an honor fighting with you all."

"How about the next time you visit it's for a vacation. Not because your brother is trying to destroy our world." Clint said with a smirk.

Thor chuckled.

"Just promise you'll come back." Erin told Thor, patting his arm. "I happen to know that there is a pretty little scientist waiting for the day you return to her."

Thor smiled softly before looking to Loki. He looked back to the four. "Goodbye, friends."

Erin could see Steve talking to Dr. Selvig with Tony and Bruce. They all stepped away from the scientist and let him walk over to Thor, handing him the tube with the tesseract in it. Thor put his hand on Selvig's shoulder, saying something Erin couldn't hear.

Jay nudged her side. "How pissed do you think Loki is?" He whispered. Erin smiled.

"Well he's got a gag on so no one can hear him speak his glorious words." Erin said with a smirk. "I'd say he's pretty pissed."

Jay chuckled.

Erin looked to her side to see Natasha whispering something in Clint's ear. He smiled.

It was good to see him smile. Even if it was just an amused grin.

They all watched as Thor grabbed a hold of one side of the tube, giving Loki the other end. The mad man grabbed it. Thor looked to them all, nodding his head in gratitude before he twisted the handle on the tube and he and Loki disappeared up in to the sky in a blue light.

"You going to miss him?" Jay asked as they walked away.

"Yeah." Erin said. "He's kind of a like a giant teddy bear." They walked to their car.

Erin watched as Tony and Bruce drove away together, watched as Natasha and Clint got in to their car. Jay looked to her. "You coming?" He asked, opening the passenger side door. They all deserved a vacation after this. She nodded and headed towards the car.

When she grabbed the driver's side door handle, Steve called out for her. "-Erin," He said, stopping her from getting in to the car. He walked over to where she stood, her car door now open.

They hadn't spoken much since the battle, Erin was busy trying to help pick up the mess at SHIELD, and Steve was helping Tony and Bruce try to create a new portal for Thor and Loki to get back to Asgard.

"You heading back to SHIELD headquarters?" Steve asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I think we can all use a break from SHIELD for a little while." Erin told him with a smile.

He chuckled, agreeing. "Yeah," He nodded his head. Steve looked in to the car to see Jay in the passenger seat. "I was thinking of heading down to D.C, Would you two like to come?" He asked. "You are still my handler after all." Steve reminded her.

Erin smiled, shaking her head. "I think Fury knows now that you don't need handlers anymore."

"Done with me already?"

Erin laughed. "No." She told him. "Just giving you a bit of freedom."

Steve chuckled, looking down to his feet. "Yeah, that'd be nice." He told her. When he looked back up at her, Erin was beaming. "What?" He asked.

"I told you." She smiled.

"Told me what?" Steve quirked his brow.

"I told you that you'd grow to like me."

Steve chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes. I recall you saying you were very likable."

Erin shrugged innocently. "I mean, I proved my point." She teased.

"You did." Steve smiled at her. Erin felt herself blush under his gaze. She quickly looked away. "So," Steve cleared his throat. "Where are you two headed?"

"Chicago." Erin told him, the blush on her cheeks now gone. "My old stomping ground. I'm showing Jay where I grew up." Erin glanced inside the car to see Jay waiting for her. "Plus, I figured I'd see some old friends."

"Well," Steve put his hands in his pockets. "Have fun."

Erin nodded her head, smiling. She watched as Steve turned around, heading to his motorcycle. "-Steve," she called out, causing him to look at her. She chewed at her lower lip, unsure of what the hell she was doing. "Do you want to come with us?" Erin asked. "To Chicago?"

Steve thought about it. "Chicago." He smiled a little. "I haven't been there since the 40's."

"Well I can assure you, it's changed a lot."

"I'd like to see it." Steve said.

Erin smiled wide. "Then it's settled." She told him. "You're coming with us."

Steve looked to his motorcycle. "Mind if I bring her with us?"

Erin chuckled. "Be my guest."

Steve smiled as he got on his motorcycle, starting her to life. He looked forward to seeing Chicago. And perhaps learning more about Erin. Mostly, he was glad he wasn't alone.

Erin got in to the car, shutting the door behind her and putting on her seat belt. Jay looked at her from the passenger seat, but she ignored him.

"You have a crush on Captain America." Jay smirked, breaking the silence of the car.

Erin looked at him with a glare. "Do me a favor on this trip, Halstead?" She told him, looking at him as she started the car. Jay looked at her. "Don't speak."

Jay laughed, shaking his head.

Erin smiled before turning up the music, putting the car in drive, and sped off. She looked in her rearview mirror to see that Steve was following them on his motorcycle. She smiled.

This wasn't the end. This was just the beginning.

* * *

**AN:** So the previous chapter was originally going to be the ending, but I wanted to throw in a little something else to end the story with a little cuteness for you all. I hope you guys enjoyed this crossover story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I think my next story will be a Captain America: TWS story ;)


End file.
